deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Alex Mason vs Henry Blackburn
I will be taking a 1 battle break from the Lord of the Rings vs Dragon Age Tournament Alex Mason: The former Op 40 CIA agent who along with his team was selected to assasinate Fidel Castro and is now part of MACV-SOG Special Force combating agaisnt the NVA, VC, and stop the Russian Dragovich from releasing the deadly Nova 6 in the US using Sleeper Agents. vs. Henry Blackburn: The Staff Sergeant of the 1st Reconnaissance Battalion of the United States Marine Corp who fought against the PLR and worked with Russian Spetsnaz Dima to try and stop Solomon from detonating Nuclear Warheads in New York. It's the Battle of the two soldiers who saved the United States from certain destruction WHO IS DEADLIEST!! ASP Pistol.png|ASP KS-23 Shotgun.png|KS-23 MP5K Black Ops.png|MP5K Commando.png|Commando M60.png|M60 WA2000 Black Ops.png|WA2000 China Lake.png|China Lake M9 Pistol.jpg|M9 Benelli M4 M1014.jpg|Benelli M4 M1014 AKS-74u.png|AKS-74u M4A1 Battlefield 3.png|M4A1 M249 SAW.png|M249 SAW Mk 11 Mod 0.gif|Mk 11 Mod 0 SMAW.png|SMAW Beret's Weapon Edges Close Range Blackburn: The M9 has more ammo capacity Mid Range Blackburn: Not a pump action shotgun Mid Range Submachine Gun Even: Both have a even amount of ammo and are both good guns Long Range Mason: His gun has a longer range then the M4 Long Range Machine Gun Blackburn: His Machine Gun is much more reliable then the M60 Long Range Sniper Rifle Mason: His Sniper has a bigger ammo capacity Special Mason: His gun has more rounds then the SMAW Battle Notes Vote for Battleground #Jungle #Urban Combat #Village in the Jungle *It will be a 6 vs 6 *Blackburn, Montes, and 4 Marines vs Mason, Woods, and 4 SOG soldiers X-Factors Mason/Blackburn 90 Training 87 Edge Mason: He has the training of both CIA, Marines (Former Marine), and MACV-SOG. 95 Combat Experience 95 Edge Even: Both have fought against Guerilla Fighters (Mason Viet Cong, Blackburn PLR), Regular Armies (Mason NVA, Blackburn Russian Paratroopers) and both fought agaisnt Russian Special Forces. 25 Phycological Health 97 Edge Blackburn: Mason is messed up seeing Numbers, imagining killing people and seeing someone who is dead. Blackburn is healthy. 84 Logistics 90 Edge Blackburn: Mason was doing missions behind enemy lines meaning that he had to do what he could and use what he could including the enemy weapons. Since Blackburn was always with a main army he had the supplies for his guns whenever he needed it. 88 Marksmanship 96 Edge Blackburn: Blackburn was the designated marksman of his squad meaning he was a great man with the sniper rifle where Mason hardly used a sniper rifle. 95 Squad Combating 91 Edge Mason: Both fought in small teams but Mason mostly fought in a small team 90% of the time where Blackburn fought on a small team 70% of the time. Personal Edge: I'm giving my personal edge to Henry Blackburn because while Mason is well trained and is use to small team combating. He is brought down by his physcological health seeing stuff and everything. The Battle Mason: Blackburn: In a city in Iraq Blackburn, Montes, and 4 Marines are searching the city for signs of Solomon's bombs. Meanwhile Mason, Woods, and 4 SOG soldiers are in the city looking for signs of Dragovich's Nova Gas as according to a shipment manafest Dragovich had shipped some Nova Gas containers to Iraq for safe keeping. Blackburn sees the same kind of building that they entered when they found out about the bombs and thinks that they could be holding up in there. So they enter and secure the building. He orders two marines head up to the second floor and cover the square. One has a Mark 11 Sniper Rifle and the other with a M249 SAW and they each head to one side and look out into the square. Mason and his team see the building and decide to check it out for the Nova Gas, as they move up the Marine with the Mk11 sees them and becasue it is dark he can't see them and thinks that since thier squad is the only team their that they are not friendlies and opens up killing one of the SOG soldiers . Wood's everyone to take cover and Mason looks out from cover and sees the Marine sniper and so orders one of the SOG soldiers to take him out. So the SOG takes out a WA2000 Sniper Rifle and as soon as he gets his sights on the marine he fires putting a bullet in his eye . The SOG member stands up and says "I got him" in joy but the Marine with the M249 sees him and fires at him filling him with 5 bullets . Mason and his team return fire but the Marine quickly gets out of the way and decides to warn Blackburn and the others. Blackburn and his team are moving through the building in search of the bombs until Blackburn hears the call of the Marine he left at the front. "This is Blackburn here what is it?" "Sarge we got company they allready killed Chucks and are on their way here right now." "Can you hold I will send some men to help you?" "Will do Staff Sergeant!" "Montes your with me, Brooks, Allen go help Hawkins back their!" "Yes Staff Sergeant!" Meanwhile at the front Hawkins has set up his M249 and is waiting for the enemy to enter however unknown to him Mason and his team have entered from the bathroom and Woods jumps out with his MP5K and fires killing Hawkins . Just the the other Marines show up and the two groups begin a firefight. One of the marines rus out of ammo and decides to use the SMAW and fires it but he misses and the SOG returns fire with the China Lake and blows the marine away . The Marine with the Benelli M4 Shotgun is ablw to get up close enough and fires at the SOG with the China Lake putting a huge hole in him . The SOG with the KS-23 Shotgun returns fire at the Marine but the marine quickly gets behind cover and the shot misses. As the SOG pumps his shotgun the marine pops out and blows his head off. Mason quickly fires his M60 at him riddling him with bullets Mason and Woods then continue forward. Meanwhile Blackburn and Montes have reached the vault and as Montes opens it Blackburn tries to contact the other marines. However he begins to worry that something is wrong when they don't respond and as Montes opens the vault he hears something. Mason and Woods arrive in the vault area as well and see Blackburn and Montes. Mason tries to fire his M60 but the gun jams and Blackburn sees him. He warns Montes as he takes out his M4A1 and Montes picks up a nearby AKS-74u and fire at Msaon and Woods. Mason quickly discards his M60 for his Commando and Woods takes out his MP5K. The two teams fire at each other but as Woods pops out Montes rollds out and fires at Woods scoring a shot in his head Mason in anger fires at Montes and kills him . "WOODS!!!" Mason yells "MONTES!!!" Blackburn yells THey both quickly look at each other in anger and try to fire their guns but both have run out of ammo and so they both take out their pistols and resume firing at each other. However Mason quickly runs out of bullets and Blackburn sees the chance and charges at his position. As Mason has reloaded Blackburn already has his gun pointed at Mason's head and fires a bullet ending Mason's life . Blackburn then yells in victory "SEMPER FI!!!!" and then heads towards the vault to check it out. Winner: Henry Blackburn Wins out of 5,000 Blackburn/Mason 2,566-2,434 Weapon Stats Beretta M9 55%-45% ASP AKS-74u 57%-43% MP5K M4A1 49%-51% Car-15 Commando M249 SAW 80%-20% M60 Mk 11 Mod 0 50%-50% WA2000 SMAW 30%-70% China Lake Expert's Opinion: While Mason was more well trained and was use to fighting on smaller teams what won the battle for Blackburn was his better health as he wasn't seeing stuff, and becasue of the huge factor of his LMG being much more reliable then the M60. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles